Some types of server platforms are not very homogeneous. While certain devices adhere to published specifications, a number of low-bandwidth on-board devices can have different implementations across server platforms. Such on-board devices include, for example, Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) controllers, serial peripheral interface (SPI) controllers, 1-wire controllers, general purpose input/output (GPIO) controllers, and the like. Operating systems need to provide drivers for these on-board devices to make use of them. To support the various server platforms, operating systems need to be configured with several different versions of drivers to match the different implementations of the on-board devices. It becomes onerous to the operating system developers to keep track of the different implementations of on-board devices and develop drivers for each of them. Also, should an operating system not provide a driver for a particular on-board device, the user will be unable to use (or will have limited use of) the on-board device.